


Saturdays With The Green Arrow

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [34]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Fluff, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7208756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver spends a Saturday morning with his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturdays With The Green Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> This is not the story I originally planned on posting today, but after the events in Orlando, Florida this weekend I wanted to share something that has some hope in it for a better day and for what is possible. I am at a loss for words about this past weekend. There are no words. Terrorism has increasingly become routine in the world we now live, but is not something we should come to routinely accept. We may never know what was in the heart of the man who chose to bring such violence to his fellow human beings but I do know that the people he murdered were gathered in fellowship and celebration and in love. I know what is in my heart and I know that it is in yours too because you are sharing this series with me and you send me such beautiful and thoughtful comments. I'm sending each of you my love and a prayer into the universe that we all start being better to one another. As Lin-Manuel Miranda said in his Tony acceptance speech and as Regina DeLillo reminded me in her comments for my last installment - Love is love is love is love is love is love. Be well and know that you are in my heart.
> 
> Thank you for all of your support of this series and for one another. 
> 
> I'm not telling this series in chronological order. Some readers have requested that I provide a chronological order for the fics in the series. There is no need to read them in chronological order, but in case you'd like to the list is below.  
> 1\. Beautiful Stranger (Part 28)  
> 2\. The First Time (Part 1)  
> 3\. The Italian Restaurant (Part 3)  
> 4\. Do The Hustle (Part 21)  
> 5\. Wherever You Are, There I Am (Part 8)  
> 6\. Perfect (Part 16)  
> 7\. Practical Jokes and Other Misunderstandings (Part 14)  
> 8\. Cobble Hill (Part 4)  
> 9\. House Warming (Part 15)  
> 10\. 30 (Part 30)  
> 11\. Twenty Questions Over Brunch (Part 11)  
> 12\. Hildy (Part 5)  
> 13\. Burgers & Lies (Part 9)  
> 14\. You Say You Want A Revolution (Part 22)  
> 15\. Look Me In The Eye And Make Me Feel The Truth (Part 12)  
> 16\. Fight Night (Part 20)  
> 17\. Into Thin Air (Part 17)  
> 18\. It’s Just Like Falling (Part 27)  
> 19\. Will You Still Love Me, Tomorrow? (Part 7)  
> 20\. Life With The Arrow (Part 23)  
> 21\. Up All Night (Part 6)  
> 22\. Welcome Home (Part 10)  
> 23\. Better Than Chocolate Chip Banana Pancakes (Part 24)  
> 24\. Home Is Where You Are (Part 2)  
> 25\. Somebody Get A Hammer (Part 26)  
> 26\. Three (Part 13)  
> 27\. Life Lived In The Tabloids (Part 18)  
> 28\. Tokyo Calling (Part 25)  
> 29\. Prudence Chastity (Part 19)  
> 30\. Love Is Worth It In The End (Part 33)  
> 31\. The Drop Out (Part 32)  
> 32\. William (Part 29)  
> 33\. Hold On For One More Day (Part 31)  
> 34\. Saturdays With The Green Arrow (Part 34)
> 
> Welcome to any new readers who have stumbled into this universe. The more the merrier.
> 
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

Artwork by Lademonessa

  


The feel of multiple pairs of eyes staring at him had Oliver reluctantly opening his eyes. His three youngest children and his niece, Mia, were staring at him.

Becca, his children’s designated spokesperson, didn’t give him a second to wake up before she began, “Daddy, can you make us pancakes?”

Tommy, who was spooning Oliver from behind, lowered his head to rest between his husband’s shoulders and did his best to stifle a laugh.

Oliver glanced at the clock and sighed. The Smoak children’s parents had instituted a firm rule about not waking their parents before seven on the weekends unless someone was injured or the house was burning down. It was one minute after seven, “Where’s your mom?”

“She’s in her office on a call with Tokyo and,” Becca paused when Tommy started to laugh.

Confused, she looked to Oliver who swatted Tommy’s hip, “It’s all right, your dad is just being silly. Your mom’s on the phone and…”

Becca nodded and smiled brightly, “And she said that I should wake you up and tell you to make breakfast, but I should let da sleep in because he had to work at Verdant last night and he’s getting too old for clubbing.”

Tommy snorted, “I think I need to remind your mommy who turned forty this year.”

“You’re forty-five,” Becca informed her dad.

Tommy lifted his head to look at his daughter, “I knew it was a mistake to teach you to speak and to do math.”

Oliver took the opportunity to look around the room and realized three of the seven children under his care for the weekend were missing. Lyla and Dig were out of town with sixteen-year-old Grace who was playing in a championship softball game and had left their son, John Jr, in the Merlyn-Queen-Smoak’s care. Thea and Roy were celebrating their tenth wedding anniversary and had left Mia and Scott with their aunt and uncles. The three boys left alone together usually found inventive ways to get into trouble, “Where are Bobby, J.J. and Scott?”

“Watching cartoons,” Becca answered.

“Mia,” Oliver looked to his niece. She looked like his sister, but she was Roy’s daughter. She was quiet, observant and unwavering loyal. She was also quite the gymnast and had taken to parkour like a fish to water.

“Yes, Uncle Ollie?” Mia asked seriously.

“You’re in charge. Make sure everyone brushes their teeth and their hair and I’ll meet you in the kitchen in ten minutes,” he instructed.

“Okay,” Mia said as she took Prue and Nate’s hands.

Oliver’s hand flashed out when he saw the state of his youngest son. His hand flattened against Nate’s belly and steered him back towards his bed. Mia smiled knowingly and escorted Becca and Prue from the room. “Hey, little man,” he smiled at his almost three-year-old, “where are your pants?”

Nate stood at the edge of the bed in nothing but his pajama top. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled shyly at his dad.

“Use your words.” Oliver encouraged gently. Bobby, Becca and Prue had all inherited their mom’s loquaciousness. It was a miracle he ever got to speak a sentence at the dinner table because his spouses and children, except for Nate, loved to talk. His little guy was quiet and had to be prompted to speak since he was content to allow his brother and sisters to speak for him. Oliver worried about Nate the most. Of all their children, he was the most sensitive. He took everything seriously and didn’t like to fail or disappoint his parents.

“Upstairs. They’re wet,” he said apologetically.

Tommy sat up behind Oliver, “That’s okay, bud. Accidents happen.”

Nate’s big blue eyes blinked back at his dads and Oliver lifted him onto the bed next to him. Wetting the bed was something Nate would beat himself up over. Oliver and Tommy rolled onto their backs and Nate climbed onto Oliver’s chest to lay down. He reached his small hand out and stroked Tommy’s stubble.

“What kind of pancakes do you want your daddy to make?” Tommy asked even though he knew the answer.

Nate’s face lit up in a smile, “Chocolate chip and banana.”

Oliver’s fingers began to tickle Nate’s side, “Does my little monkey like bananas?”

Nate squirmed as he giggled, “And chocolate chips.”

“Well, I better go make you pancakes then,” Oliver said sitting up which made Nate giggle louder.

Tommy sat up, “You go rinse him off and I’ll get him new pajamas and his glasses once I strip the bed.”

Nate reached for Tommy, “Da.”

Tommy kissed the palm of his hand, “Yes, bud.”

“Nate sorry,” Nate said earnestly.

Oliver tightened his arms around their son. Tommy scooted closer and rested a hand on Nate’s back, “Thank you, but it wasn’t your fault, okay?”

“Okay,” Nate said.

“Do you want to rinse off in the big tub or your tub?” Oliver asked. The kids loved taking baths in the giant tub in the master bath, especially Nate.

Nate smiled, “Your tub, but can I get shark?”

Oliver lowered Nate to the floor, “Go get it.”

Nate’s naked little bottom flashed as he ran across the bedroom. “Walk,” Oliver called after him. Without his glasses, their little guy couldn’t see more than three feet in front of him. Nate slowed to a walk, but as soon as he was outside of their door Oliver could hear little feet slapping against the hardwood in a run.

Tommy groaned and flopped onto his back, “How can someone so small have so much guilt?” He looked at his husband, “I blame your DNA.”

Oliver laughed, “Will it make you feel better to know that I feel guilty that our son feels guilty?”

Tommy sat back up, “No, that doesn’t make me feel better at all. There is only room for one brooding man in this family, so one of you needs to stop. I’d actually prefer it if you both did.” He crawled out of bed, “I’ll be right back.”

Oliver got out of bed and turned the water on in the tub. He turned around at the sound of little feet and was surprised to see two naked toddlers, “What are you doing here Miss Prue?”

She clutched her favorite bath toy, a small purple watering can, to her chest, “I want to take a bath too.” She pointed to the shelf above the tub, “Can we have mommy bubbles?”

Oliver picked her up so she could get closer to the shelf, “Which one?”

She pointed to a bottle of soft pink liquid that smelled like a rose garden and made lots of large bubbles, “That one.”

“Excellent choice,” he squirted a generous amount into the tub and tested the temperature of the water before he lowered Prue into the froth. Nate threw his shark into the tub and climbed over the side and happily plopped into the water. Along with his shark, Nate had retrieved his glasses. His lenses were fogging up in the bright red frames, “Bud, do you want to wear your glasses in the tub?”

Nate pulled them off and handed them to Oliver, “I put them on so I could run.”

“Thank you,” Oliver placed the glasses onto the counter next to the sink and then turned the water off in the tub.

Nate was on his belly, sliding around the tub as he propelled his rubber shark through the water. Every time he went by his sister the shark would bite her leg and she would squirm to get away. When not being attacked by the shark, Prue was filling her watering can and dumping it on herself and her brother. Oliver took the moment of calm to brush his own teeth and wash his face. Tommy entered the bathroom with two sets of pajamas and placed them on the counter. He began to brush his teeth and Oliver couldn’t help but feel warm inside as his husband proceeded to give him a household update with a mouthful of toothpaste, “Felicity is still on the phone with Tokyo. I put a load of wash in. Mia and Becca are putting barrettes on Tess and the boys are watching one of the Star Wars movies.”

“No rioting for pancakes?” Oliver asked as Tommy rinsed.

Tommy wiped his mouth, “The natives are quiet, but who knows for how long? Do you want to stay here or do you want to make breakfast?”

Nate stopped what he was doing and looked up, “I want daddy’s pancakes.”

“Me too,” Prue said.

Tommy grinned at his kids, “I’ll try not to take that personally.”

“Daddy’s pancakes are better,” Prue said simply.

“I like your cheesy mac,” Nate, ever the diplomat, said trying to make his dad feel better.

“Me too,” Prue agreed.

“Thank you.” Tommy sat on the edge of the tub and stroked his daughter’s wet curls, “Are we washing your hair this morning?”

Prue furrowed her brow, “Will mommy brush it?” Felicity had the magic touch when it came to detangling Prue’s curls without cries of pain.

“I’m sure your mommy will be happy to brush it,” Felicity said as she stepped into the bathroom. She was wearing a blouse and a suit jacket and a pair of pajama pants covered in ducks. “Are we having a party in here?”

“Mommy,” the twins said excitedly.

Oliver removed the tearless shampoo from beneath the sink.

“No, daddy,” Prue said, “I want mommy’s shampoo.”

“It’s the stingy kind,” Oliver reminded her.

“I’ll close my eyes,” Prue demonstrated by tipping her head back and squeezing her eyes shut.

Oliver looked to Felicity who would be the one stuck comforting a screaming toddler if shampoo got into her eyes. Felicity pointed to the shower, “It’s fine.”

Oliver retrieved Felicity’s shampoo and conditioner and handed it to Tommy. He helped Felicity out of her jacket and blouse to reveal the tank top she’d slept in. He kissed the top of Tommy and Felicity’s heads and smiled at his children, “Don’t take too long or there may not be any pancakes left.”

Nate look worried and sat up. He lifted his arms towards Tommy, “Da, up.”

Tommy shot Oliver a sidelong glance. Their toddler didn’t do well with sarcasm, “Your daddy is just teasing. There will be plenty of pancakes.”

“How many do you want?” Oliver asked.

Nate held up all ten fingers and then leaned back and lifted his feet out of the water. He giggled as he wiggled his toes at Oliver.

“Twenty pancakes? Are you sure you can eat that many?” Felicity asked, “I don’t think I can eat that many and I love pancakes.”

“Yes,” Nate said confidently.

“Okay, twenty for Nathaniel. How about you Prudence?” Oliver asked their picky eater.

“Three, please,” she said sweetly. Oliver knew they’d be lucky to get her to eat one.

“Daddy,” Becca said as she burst into the bathroom with Tess on her heels, “it’s been ten minutes.”

“The natives are officially restless,” Tommy drolly informed Oliver.

Oliver scooped Becca up and placed her over his shoulder, “You’ve just been conscripted into the Merlyn-Queen-Smoak pancake making army. I hope your mixing arm is strong. We’ve got a lot of hungry mouths to feed.”

“Da,” Becca giggled, “rescue me.”

“You’re on your own sweetheart,” Tommy laughed. “Make sure you write to your mother.”

“Mom,” Becca pleaded.

“I’ll miss you terribly,” Felicity waved as Oliver and Becca left the bathroom.

Oliver walked into the kitchen with his daughter still over his shoulder and the sound of children's laughter surrounding him. He wondered what the citizens of Starling City would think if they knew how the Green Arrow spent his Saturday mornings.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. Hearing from you is my favorite part of the day.
> 
> Any ideas or prompts for what you'd like to read in this universe are always welcome. You have been sharing some great ideas - please keep them coming.
> 
> On another note, I launched my new Olicity fic, The Sword and The Shield, under my other author name - wordscreatereality. If you are so inclined, I'd love for you to join me on this season 3 rewrite. Chapter 4 will be posted on Sunday. http://archiveofourown.org/works/7008718/chapters/15959470


End file.
